pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aipom
| name=Aipom| jname=(エイパム Eipam)| image=190Aipom.png| ndex=190| evofrom=None| evointo=Ambipom| gen=Generation II| pronun= Aye-pom | hp=55| atk=70| def=55| satk=40| sdef=55| spd=85| total=360| species=Long Tail Pokémon| type= | height=2′07″| weight=25.4 lbs| ability=Run Away *Pickup| color='Purple'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Aipom (エイパム Eipam) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It evolves into Ambipom by leveling up while knowing the move Double Hit. Appearance Aipom resembles a purple squirrel monkey with its face forever frozen in a maniacal grin similar to that of the cymbal banging monkey toy that can be described as rictus and a blank stare from its round eyes. On its thin tail is a three fingered hand-like appendage that is very dexterous. It provides both propulsion and balance while Aipom leaps from tree to tree. Biological characteristics Aipom is a type of monkey that spends most of its time in the trees. It uses its tail to swing from tree to tree, picking fruit, and handling other objects. Because its tail gets so much more use, its hands are less dexterous a result. Aipom is a pre-evolved form of Ambipom. Anime It all started when Ash's hat is taken away by the tail of a wild Aipom. In the end, Aipom liked Ash and become his trainer. Aipom is a very cheeky Pokémon, just like a monkey. Aipom likes to take Ash's cap, which makes Ash very annoyed. When Aipom got experienced in the Pokémon Contest as an audience, it got inspired by it. Sometimes when Ash uses Aipom, Aipom will use his power like in a contest, for example, the move Swift. When Ash decided to leave his home in Kanto and board the ship to Sinnoh, he originally wanted to take only Pikachu with him. But Aipom tagged along and then traveled to Sinnoh with him. When Ash is training his Aipom together with Dawn's Buizel, Aipom is distracted by the Buizel's move and get inspired by it. On the other hand, Buizel wanted to get stronger not through contest. After talking to Zoey, Ash and Dawn decided to trade off Aipom and Buizel. Now, Dawn has an Aipom, which have already evolved into an Ambipom. Game Info Locations | goldsilver=Headbutt Trees| gsrarity=Uncommon| crystal=Headbutt Trees| crarity=Uncommon| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Safari Zone| erarity=Common| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Honey Trees| dprarity=Uncommon| platinum=Honey Trees and Eterna Forest| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Headbutt Trees| hgssrarity=Uncommon| }} Side Game Locations | Channel=Mt. Snowfall| Trozei=Endless Level 3, Forever Level 3, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Uproar Forest (1F-6F)| PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F)| Ranger2=Union Road| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Aipom| gold=Its tail is so powerful that it can use it to grab a tree branch and hold itself up in the air.| silver=It lives atop tall trees. When leaping from branch to branch, it deftly uses its tail for balance.| crystal=It uses its tail to hang on to tree branches. It uses its momentum to swing from one branch to another.| ruby=Aipom's tail ends in a hand-like appendage that can be cleverly manipulated. However, because the Pokémon uses its tail so much, its real hands have become rather clumsy.| sapphire=Aipom's tail ends in a hand-like appendage that can be cleverly manipulated. However, because the Pokémon uses its tail so much, its real hands have become rather clumsy.| emerald=Its tail ends with a dexterous, handlike appendage. However, because it uses the tail so much, Aipom's real hands have become rather clumsy.| firered=It lives atop tall trees. When leaping from branch to branch, it deftly uses its tail for balance.| leafgreen=Its tail is so powerful that it can use it to grab a tree branch and hold itself up in the air.| diamond=It uses its tail to pluck fruits that are out of reach. Its tail is more adept than its real hands.| pearl=It lives atop giant trees. It wraps its tail around a branch so it won't fall off while asleep.| platinum=It lives high among the treetops. It can use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands.| }} Learnset Generation IV By Leveling Up By TM By HM Origins Aipom appears to be based off of a monkey, and its tail bearing the resemblance of a hand. Name Origin Its name could possibly be a combination of the words ape and palm, referring to its hand-like tail. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Johto Category:Ground group Pokémon